A Shadow Across Time
by thetwoinone
Summary: Professor Dumbledor often thought fondly of his old partner Gellert. He some times felt twinges of guilt that he wasn't able to stop the man that Grindelwald became. When the guilt becomes unbearable, he decides to bring a teenage Grindelwald to the future and into Hogwarts. To have another chance to prevent the dark wizard from rising. He didn't think, he'd get close to Tom Riddle


Shadows Across Time

(A Grindelwald and Tom Riddle Story)

(By Zarie)

(Authors Note: You can thank Raven for encouraging me to write this, after she misunderstood a complaint I made.)

Warnings: Minor swearing. That's about it. If there is something else I should mark, let me know.

Word Count: 4,113

Professor Dumbledore often thought fondly of his old partner Gellert. He sometimes felt twinges of guilt that he wasn't able to stop the man that Grindelwald became. When the guilt becomes unbearable, he decides to bring a teenage Grindelwald to the future and into Hogwarts. To have another chance to prevent the dark wizard from rising. What he didn't count on however, was Gellert meeting a similarly troubled youth, Tom Riddle.

"Well, it is unusual to have a transfer student at this point in the year, Professor." Headmaster Dippet glanced over at boy at Professor Dumbledore's side.

"I assure you Headmaster." Dumbledore began. "Hogwarts is the best place for him."

"Mmm what is your name young man?" Dippet turned to the boy.

"Gellert Grindelwald." The teen shifted his weight nervously. He knew he was a wizard, he knew this was a school. Yet for some reason his other memories weren't coming to him. Outside of those facts, he couldn't place his finger on who he was.

"I think he was attacked with the obliviate charm." Dumbledore continued. "We couldn't find his family. I think they were all attacked. Hogwarts is the safest place for him to learn and grow."

"Very well." Dippet smiled and got up, walking over to the shelf, plucking the sorting hat off. "I'm not sure how much you know about Hogwarts young man, but each student is a member of one of four houses. Each one is a group of like minded students. You dorm and eat with them. "

"Sounds interesting." Gellert eyed the beat up hat. "How do you determine which house someone goes into?"

"Well with this sorting hat." Dippet smiled. "Simply by placing the hat on your head, and it will determine if you belong in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin." He gently set the hat on Gellerts head.

"Hmm...a transfer student...not many of you..."The hat began.

"You talk?" Gellert glanced up.

"Mm. Of course I do. Now I suppose you need a house don't you?" The hat continued. "Ah yes...I can feel your ambition. Slytherin, the house of the ambitious and cunning for you, for sure!" Dippet nodded, a soft smile on his face as he picked up the hat and placed it back on the shelf.

"Professor, will you take young Gellert to Professor Slughorn? He'll need the current password and some appropriate robes. As well as some supplies." Dippet quickly scribbled down some words on a short piece of parchment, before handing it to Gellert. "Here is your class list young man. One of your house prefects should be able to show you around."

"Thank you headmaster." Gellert took the slip and proceeded to follow Dumbledore out of the headmasters office. "Professor, who is Professor Slughorn?"

"An excellent potions professor. Best we've had." Dumbledore began. "As well as the head of your house, Slytherin. He should be able to get you the supplies you need."

The two walked down towards the dungeons in silence. Gellert's eyes wandered to the moving pictures on the wall. He even caught an occasional glimpse of one the ghosts. Eventually they made it into the potions room. Slughorn was busy stewing over his cauldron, trying to perfect his concoction.

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything Professor." Dumbledore announced as they entered the room. "But I have a new student of yours."

"Ah yes!" Slughorn waved his wand and the fire under his cauldron grew smaller. The potion quieting into a soft simmer. "Hello young man, I am Professor Slughorn." He held out his hand.

"Gellert Grindelwald." He hesitantly shook the professors hand. His eyes traveling curiously to the brewing potion.

"Gellert here is a transfer student, and the newest member of Slytherin house. I was hoping you would have some extra supplies. That is if you had a moment to spare." Dumbledore gestured to the cauldron.

"Nonsense! That's fine to brew for a week before it's ruined!" Slughorn waved him off. "Now what does be need.?"

"Everything but a wand." Dumbledore produced a pouch of coins. "This should cover the cost to you."

"Ah well thank you Professor." Slughorn smiled taking the pouch. "Now, let's see what I have." Slughorn disappeared into his office. Soon reappearing with a trunk. "All the textbooks, quills and parchment you could ask for are inside. You're cauldron will be kept here. Now I'm not sure if those robes will fit you, but they will have to do for now. " Slughorn waved his wand, the G.G. initials appearing on the side. "They should all serve you well. Hopefully I'll see you in class tomorrow. If you study hard enough, you may even be invited to my Slug Club."

"Thank you Professor." Gellert carefully lifted the trunk. "Although, I'm still a little lost on what these supplies are for..."

"Ah. Right I suppose you would." Slughorn turned back towards Dumbledore. "I can handle it from here. I'll make sure the prefects know of him and help him out." He turned back to Gellert. "You'll be a full Hogwarts student in no time!"

"Good luck." Dumbledore smiled at the two of them, bowing his head politely before turning and leaving.

"Now, I'll take you to the Slytherin dorms young man." Slughorn began, the pride in his voice becoming more evident. "It's just down the hall here. It may be in the dungeons, but the view of the lake is incredible." He waved for the young boy to follow, as he too left the room. "The doorway is hidden, but easy enough to find."

"Hidden?" Gellert asked. More to himself than anything as he followed down the hall, carefully dragging his trunk behind him.

"Well all the common room entrances are hidden young man." Slughorn continued. "You are lucky to be a member of Slytherin house. We are the best house in the school you know. Ah! Here we are!"

"Um...professor...this is an empty stone wall." Gellert narrowed his eyebrows, his fingers carefully tracing along it.

"Things aren't always what they seem here at Hogwarts young man." Slughorn winked, tapping the wall with his knuckle. "Basilisk."

As soon as the word was spoken, the bricks folded into themselves, revealing a corridor.

"Ah yes. The entrance to Slytherin common room!" Slughorn smiled, leading Gellert through.

Gellert couldn't help but notice all the shades of green and silver the room seemed to contain. Even the fireplace flickered in a vibrant green. The light coming through the waters of the Black lake filled the room with soft green light. He also couldn't help notice a young man about his age, reading in one of the lavish seats.

"Ah yes. Mr.Riddle." Slughorn smiled.

"Professor Slughorn." The boy Gellert had seen approached them, book in hand. "I wasn't aware we had an inspection today."

Gellert noticed the crest on Riddle's chest matched the Snake above the fireplace. He also noticed the small silver pin next to it.

"Relax Mr.Riddle." Slughorn smiled. "I'm just bringing our newest Slytherin to the dorms. He just transferred here. Sense you are a prefect now, I was hoping you'd help him get adjusted to life at Hogwarts."

"Of course Professor." Riddle nodded, before turning to Gellert. "Tom Riddle." A small smile crept onto his face.

"Gellert Grindelwald." Gellert returned the smile.

"Tom here is one of my best students. I'm sure he will steer you right." Slughorn smiled. "I'll see you both in Potions tomorrow!" He waved before turning and leaving, the wall closing up behind him.

"Welcome to Slytherin house." Tom faced Gellert once again. He couldn't help but take in the boys unusual appearance. Despite being his own age, Gellerts hair was as white as snow. Coupled with his piercing blue eyes he had quite the appearance. "The boys dorm is down this way, there is a spare bed next to mine. Come on." Tom pulled his gaze away long enough to turn towards the stairs that lead to the dorms, taking them even deeper under the lake.

Gellert followed Tom as they reached the dorm room. It was filled with several extravagant canopy beds. Most had their covers in all sorts of messy patterns, despite being empty. There was a clean, still made bed against the window.

"The rest of Slytherin house is at the quidditch game. I never took to the sport." Tom began. Carefully he helped Gellert lift the trunk and they carried it to the last bed. "That was pretty heavy, course I suppose it would be sense you haven't unpacked. This dresser over here at the end of the bed is yours. You should probably change into one of your robes. They are the schools uniform after all."

"Right of course." Gellert slipped out of his mundane clothes, slipping on a set of the robes within his trunk. Despite what the professor said, they fit him perfectly.

"Green really is your color. Gellert."

"Yours too." Gellert couldn't help but admire Tom. He had an air of confidence about him. Gellert couldn't help but notice the small curls in Tom's hair, and how they dropped over his forehead. To avoid staring his eyes darted to the book in Riddle's hands. "What was that you were reading?"

"A potions book. Slughorn's class is rewarding but challenging. What are your classes anyway?" Tom watched as Gellert produced the parchment and handed it over. "Potions, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Art... The core classes. Now electives... Divination? Interesting... Well it seems fair the Headmaster put you in all the same classes as a Prefect. Have you had any of these classes before?"

"I'm not entirely sure..." Gellert scratched the back of head.

"You aren't entirely sure?" Tom raised an eyebrow.

"My memory...Professor Dumbledore said I was hit with an obliviate charm when my family was attacked."

"Oh I see...Obliviate is a powerful charm..." Tom sat at the edge of his bed. "I'll tutor you on anything you don't understand"

"You don't hav-"

"Nonsense. I am a prefect of Slytherin house it is my duty."

It was sunny the next day. As such Tom took Gellert outside. The two were studying a Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook.

"I don't see why we have to learn like this..." Tom rolled his eyes slightly after reciting a page. "Plenty of beneficial magic can be used for dark purposes as well, and plenty of Dark Magic can be used for good.

"That's...an excellent point." Gellert leaned closer to Tom to analyze the page a bit better. "How would we protect ourselves if someone attacked us without the Dark Arts?"

"I suppose we'd have to use the Dark Arts."

"Sounds fair to me."

Tom glanced over at the student next to him. Normally when he talked like this, most students would look at him with disgust. Even other Slytherins were wary of his ideas. Gellert on the other hand, not only understanded, but agreed with him.

"Hey! Tom!" A Gryffindor shouted. "How does it feel to be in charge of a bunch of nobodies?!"

The two Slytherins looked up. Gellert couldn't help but notice the yelling student wore the same silver pin as Tom. He watched Tom sigh and stand up.

"I don't know, how does it feel to be in charge of a group of meatheads?" Tom smirked a little. Gellert couldn't resist letting out a soft laugh.

"Fucking snakes, I don't understand why you lot are even allowed at Hogwarts." The Gryffindor continued.

"Funny. I imagine you don't understand a lot-" Tom was cut off by the Gryffindor and their wand blasting him into the tree.

Gellert immediately shut up, his own wand out.

"Expulso!" The word no sooner left Gellert's lips, when blue flames shot out of the tip of his wand, blasting the Gryffindor back.

"You Slytherins are all freaks!' The Gryffindor student scrambled away, fear in his eyes.

"Tom? You alright?" Gellert helped Tom off of the ground. He was surprised at the look in Tom's eyes. It was admiration.

"Where did you learn that spell?" Tom was trying to keep the grin off his face.

"I'm not entirely sure. Certainly was effective though." Gellert laughed a little watching the Gryffindor run off in the distance.

"That was a curse...You study dark magic?"

"Apparently." Gellert shrugged half heartedly. He was defending someone. If dark magic was the way to do it, so be it. The grin finally broke on Tom's face.

"I think we are going to get along Grindelwald." Tom casually wrapped his arm around Gellerts shoulders. "And I know the perfect place for us to study."

"Hm?" Gellert smiled. "Lead the way."

The two boys walked back into the castle, staying close to one another.

"Tom isn't this a girls bathroom?"

"Technically." Tom looked around before opening the door. "Come on. It's worth it."

"Mmm. Alright." Gellert stepped into the room.

"Now, you can't tell anyone alright? " Tom smiled. "And I'll keep that little curse you did under wraps. One prefects word against another."

"Sounds fair But what am I not telling anyone? That you use the girls bathroom?"

"I assure you, it's way better than that." Tom smiled walking over to the sinks. He cast one more glance at Gellert before facing the sinks again.

Gellert heard the soft whispers leave Tom's lips and took a step back. The sinks in front of them split open, revealing the entrance that lead down below.

"Parseltongue." Tom started. "It's the only way in. My ancestor built this place. Nobody else but us know it's here. We can study and practice whatever we like."

"Now that sounds amazing."

"The only drawback...is the Basilisk."

"A Basilisk?!"

"No worries. I can control it. It won't harm you, but it will protect us. After you."

"Why thank you." Gellert made a small bow, a grin on his face as he descended.

"It's called the Chamber of Secrets." Tom climbed down after him.

"What a fitting name for two wizards studying the dark arts."

"I thought so too."

The two boys walked down the old corridor, and Tom effortlessly opened the second gate. Gellert couldn't help but listen. Despite not understanding the language Tom was using, Gellert found that a part of him wanted to hear it more.

Passed the gate, they walked down further. The snake heads lined either side before the chamber opened up. A large stone carved face on the far end of the wall.

"It's breathtaking." Gellert couldn't help but run his hand along the carved stone.

"It's supposed to be Salazar Slytherin. Founder of the house and my ancestor."

"And no one will find us here."

"Not a soul. If they did, the Basilisk would take care of them."

The following days, Tom and Gellert fell into a comfortable routine. They attended meals and classes together. The afternoons Tom would tutor Gellert on anything he missed. After that they would take some of Tom's books and descend back into the chamber.

Tom watched Gellert learn eagerly. He had some sporadic knowledge and great talent. As he confidence grew, he became a bit of a show off. Outside the chamber, Grindelwald was easily able to attract attention with his spells. Even Tom found himself unable to look away.

Gellert was proud of his progress. It really did seem he had a talent. Especially for the dark arts Tom and him studied. It was only too easy for Tom to convince Slughorn to give them both passes into the restricted section of the library. Weekends they spent transcribing various spells and potions from the books.

"What about this one Tom?" Gellert smiled pulling a book off the shelf. "History and Practice of the Unforgivable Curses, By the Aurors of the Ministey of Magic"

"Excellent." Tom walked over, black diary in hand. It was where they kept most of their findings. "They'll be harder to practice..."

"The Imperius curse shouldn't be that hard. We could always use each other. We could sneak into the forest for the killing curse. Cruciatus will be more difficult."

"We can't use them indiscriminately while we don't know them well...otherwise some one could expose us."

"How much do you trust me Tom?"

"What kind of question is that Gellert?"

"Well, The killing curse is best used in the Forbidden forest, the other's we will need experience using them on humans. We could...use each other."

"You have a point..." Tom looked over at Gellert. There wasn't hesitation in his voice. "Do you trust me?"

"As much as you trust me."

Tom nodded, scribbling down the spells into his diary.

"We better take off before the librarian gets suspicious." Tom got up, with one last glance in Gellerts direction. He watched the boy carefully place the book back on the shelf. The glint in his eye showed how excited he was about their newest discovery. "To our usual place?"

"Of course." Gellett smiled, leading the way out this time, with a dramatic wave of his hand. Tom just let out a small laugh at his friend theatrics before following him out.

Carefully they made their way back into the chamber. Instead of the large empty space it was when they first entered, it was full of various study materials. Stone had been raised up to form tables and shelves. One such shelf had been filled to the brim with potion ingredients, with a rather large coudron nearby. Another shelf was full of loosely made books, filled with the notes they had been taking. A desk for transcriptions was nearby. The center however remained empty. It was their they practiced their handiwork with small duels.

"Well I suppose you have the book you should go first." Gellert grinned wickedly, moving to the edge of the platform.

"Are you sure about this?" Tom placed the diary opened to the spells at his feet, before drawing his wand.

"Chicken Riddle?" Gellert chuckled. He didn't notice the apprehension in his friends eyes. "I can take it."

"Fine then." Tom shook his head to clear his mind, before pointing his wand toward Gellert. "Crucio."

Gellert dropped immediately, an inhuman scream echoing across the chamber. His body writhed on the ground, tears streaming from his eyes.

Almost immediately Tom jerked his wand away removing the spell and rushed to his friends side. Gellert lay on the ground unresponsive.

"Gellert! Gellert?!" Tom shook him carefully. Slowly he watched his eyes open. The soft blue returned into view and Tom immediately relaxed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I think so..." Gellert's voice was shaking. "Everything hurts..."

"We aren't doing that again." Tom's tone grew authoritative. Gellert only heard Tom get this way when he was disciplining rowdy students.

"It wasn't that bad To-"

"Enough! We aren't doing it again!"

"Growing Chicken?" Gellert shakily rose to his feet. The change in Tom was new. "What got into you?"

"Nothing. And we are done with these." Tom closed the book. Gellert's scream still echoing in his ears. "Come on. Let's see how that potion we made settled."

"Alright, if you say so..." Gellert started limping slowly to the cauldron. Tom immediately put his arm around Gellert's waist and helped him over. "I can walk Tom."

Tom ignored his friends protest as he looked into the cauldron.

"It seems to be finished..." Tom waved his wand, conjuring a chair. Gently he helped Gellert into it. "I'll get the bottles for it."

"Come on Tom what has gotten into you?" Gellert's bravado weakened. Tom hadn't been like this before. He grew increasingly worried. "Let me help."

"No." Tom's voice held strong as he used a spoon to fill their spare potion bottles.

"You alright?"

"Perfect."

"I've been hurt worse."

"Yes but it wasn't my fault then!" Tom snapped. One of the bottles flew from his hand into the floor, shattering. "You...were never hurt by me before..."

"Tom..." Gellert carefully got up, placing a hand on Tom's shoulder. He was shaking, and his hands gripped the table's edge.

"I have hurt people. They meant nothing to me." For the first time, Gellert hears Tom's voice shake.

"Are you saying...I mean something to you?"

Tom just pulled away from Gellert, and put their intact potion on the shelf.

"Let's go. You need to go to the hospital wing. We'll stay it was the stairs or something." Tom resumed his position with his arm around Gellert.

Silently Tom helped him into the hospital wing.

"Rest here."

"Hey I'm fine."

"As your prefect I'm telling you to rest." Tom forced himself to turn on his heel and leave. The sounds still echoing in his head.

A few days had passed. Gellert slowly recovered in the hospital wing. Happily the nurse believed his excuse and he was able to recover fully.

"Tom." Gellert smiled taking his seat in potions. He couldn't help but notice Tom's posture relax when he saw him.

"You're alright." Tom's voice was full of relief.

"I told you I would be." Gellert chuckled a little. Tom's soft curls and smile made his day. He didn't realize how much he really missed that.

"I understand if you don't want to continue our...study sessions."

"What are you talking about?" Gellert's eyebrows narrowed. "Quit my favorite thing about going here?" Tom let out a dry chuckle.

"I don't understand you Grindelwald. I show you a place that could kill you, and I hurt you, yet you still want to study with me?"

"You showed it to me so we could learn together. And I told you to use that spell. You seem guilty or something.

Perhaps I was, Tom thought to himself, before shaking his head. Gellert furrowed his eyebrows again.

"You...do feel guilty don't you Tom?"

"So what if I do?" Tom turned towards his friend. Those blue eyes seemed to see him and through him at the same time.

"Tom..."

"I'm not letting you get hurt again."

Gellert stared at disbelief in his friend. Tom wasn't one for sentiment. Outside of their secrets, Tom didn't really protect anything.

"I can handle myself."

"Oh really?" Tom sneered.

"The usual spot." Gellert crossed his arms. "A duel."

"Is that really necessary?" Tom ran his fingers through his hair. "You finally got better."

"It is sense you don't think I'm strong enough!"

"Fine." Tom sighed in agreement. The rest of the day they didn't speak much outside of asking each other simply questions about the assignments.

That night, in the chamber, Tom faced his friend again. Gellert looked determined, his wand drawn

"You sure you're up for this Gellert?" Tom drew his own wand. "This is your last chance to back down."

"You'd like that wouldn't you Tom." Gellert smirked. "Shall we begin?"

Spells flew across the room. Some hitting the shelves scattering papers. Other's harmlessly hitting the walls. A rather nasty curse from Gellert separated one of the snake heads from its stone base.

Despite his emotions, Tom was the better duelist. His spells were quick and calculated compared to Gellert's aggressiveness. Still Tom had enough of his friend's cocky behavior.

"Stupify!" Tom shouted. Gellert flew back into the stone work, his wand knocked out of his hand from the impact. Tom was right there in a second, his want to his friends throat. "You should have backed down."

"Tsk..."Gellert winced a little. The impact from the stoned reaggravated one of his injuries.

"You can't be so impulsive. You'll get yourself killed Gellert."

"Yeah? What do you care?"

"Because you're all I have!"

Gellert froze. He looked over Tom's face for any sign Riddle was trying to trick him. No sign was found. All Gellert saw was the nervous boy in front of him.

"If you get yourself killed Grindelwald, I'll have nothing..."Tom's voice shook as he arms dropped to his side. "I...I can't lose you."

"Tom." Gellert softly whispered. He approached his friend. Without saying a word, he softly placed a kiss on Riddle's nose before wrapping his arms around him. "You won't lose me...and I can't lose you either."

"Tsk." Tom scoffed. Still his head slowly dropped onto Gellert's shoulder as his body relaxed in Grindelwalds arms. "I won't lose you, because I promise nothing will hurt you."

"I love you too Riddle."

"You're cocky you know that?" Tom let out a dry chuckle.

"Isn't that what you love about me?"

"I guess it is."


End file.
